


Foutue jalousie!

by Nasharum



Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Relationships: Blue/Red
Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978246
Kudos: 2
Collections: Atelier Citronné (Lime et Lemon) = La Plume AeC =





	Foutue jalousie!

Il n’était pas très fan des tyltons...  
Ce truc cotonneux cacher dans les nuages, à chaque fois qu'il volais en dracaufeux il en assommais un ou deux et les explosions de baudrives laissaient une odeur de souffre et de tylton roussis désagréable...  
MAIS il devais admettre que rien ne pouvais remplacer un tylton la nuits comme oreiller.  
Juste cotonneux, léger et moelleux a souhait! Pas trop chaud comme l'éolaine, juste frais et parfait!  
Et sont tylton semblais beaucoup aimer servir de cousin quand il dormais.

Sauf cette nuit. il avais laisser Tyli (son tylton) dans sa pokeball et il semblais être extraordinairement jaloux.  
Allons bon.  
Oui il avais utiliser les abdos confortable de blue pour dormir... oui la nuit avais été mouvementé et il ne voulais pas faire subir ça a Tyli...  
Blue qui se pencha en lui caressant l'épaule pour lui voler un baiser.  
« Tu crois qu'il va me bouder longtemps? »  
Red soupira. Blue reprit.  
"La prochaine fois on peu le faire participer et le caler sous tes reins pour que la position soit plus confortable..."  
Red roula des yeux alors que Blue se gaussais comme un weilmer!  
« 'Bruti' »  
Blue mourais de rire...  
Mais le pire c'est qu'il pensais que probablement Tyli préférerais être sous lui pendant leur partie de jambes en l'air que laisser à l'écart...  
Foutue jalousie!


End file.
